


Bonding Time

by Inmate333



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Really Really Gay, Romance, Smut, This is my first sin, enjoy, shameless shameless smut, sinner sinner here comes dinner, they're going to be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmate333/pseuds/Inmate333
Summary: Dio wants nothing more than to obtain what he cannot have. And what forbidden fruit taste better than your own adoptive brother?Multi-chapter smut fic that shows all the ways Dio will have Jonathan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go to Church children

Warm. He felt stupidly warm and slightly dizzy, but that was the effect alcohol had on everybody and he was no different. Dio normally tried to avoid drinking considering he became much more truthful and violent under the influence, yet today was a particularly annoying day so he made an exception. He tipped the bottle upside down, letting the liquor slide down his throat as he jugged eagerly as he abandoned the wine glass some time ago. The cause of his drinking? Why none other than his annoying adoptive brother, Jonathan Joestar. The name alone was enough to make his face scrunch up in disgust. Even while he was in the solitude of his room Jonathan managed to worm his way into Dio's thoughts and further souring his mood. The strange thing, however, was the more he drank the more he thought of Jonathan but he couldn't bring himself to stop the cycle. Thinking of Jonathan did nothing to lighten his mood but he was far too deep in thought to care.

Jonathan Joestar. 

Annoying, idiotic, pure, pathetic, warm, bright, beautiful...

Dio groaned loudly as he dragged a hand down his face. Compliments were never meant to slip into his head yet they appeared regardless much to his displeasure. He hated Jonathan, that was something that couldn't be disputed, but Dio would be a fool if he didn't acknowledge the...assets Jonathan had. Jonathan was a shining example of physical perfection with every muscle flexing under his uniform as they played sports. Some days Dio had caught himself staring at Jonathan, admiring the other's figure with a hungry gaze but he it was hardly his fault for staring. With a body like that who could blame him from wanting to seek a peek every now and then? Ah but Jonathan had so many other redeeming qualities (though they could never out weigh his annoying qualities), such as how soft his hair was for a man. Soft as silk, like a woman's in fact, which Dio teased him for but now begrudgingly admitted he enjoyed the feel of it. So much about Jonathan was beautiful, like his dazzling blue eyes that could pierce any soul, or those lips that looked soft and delicate, or those hands that could be rough and gentle, or the fact that-

Dio groaned again but this time for an entirely different reason. His clothes suddenly uncomfortable on him- tight, as if they were a size too small - and his once pleasantly warm body temperature shifted to make him feel unbelievably hot. Hesitantly he lifted a hand to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off his person. The chill of his room was slightly comforting but there was still the problem of his snug trousers. He took one last mouthful of wine before he let his hand wonder to the hem of his pants, starting to fumble with the belt and button. Before he could go any further, however, there was a knock at the door. 

"What?" He called out with a frustrated huff. 

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," a soft voice spoke to him from the other side of the door. Dio's lips twitch upward. "You seemed rather...cross after dinner." Dio could've laughed at the sincerity in the voice. So caring and full of concern yet was so unaware of what it did to him. Dio stood and walked to the door with a slight sway in his step finding himself rather happy to be disrupted for once. He opened the door with a sly smile as he saw exactly who he expected to see. 

"Jojo...," Dio breathed out in almost a wistful sigh as he greeted his adoptive brother. His beautiful idiotic adoptive brother whom he was having such pleasant thoughts about. How deliciously taboo. "I was just thinking about you."

Jonathan stood in the doorway simply looking at Dio before he flushed bright red. He had taken notice of Dio's inappropriate appearance and was avoiding eye contact and begun speaking again with an embarrassed stutter. "R-Really? Ha.. that's...that's funny. W-Well it seems you d-don't need any help. I'm sorry for um...interrupting you," his words were rushed as he desperately tried to look anywhere but Dio. He was topless and his trousers were undone, not to mention how hazy his eyes were and how flushed Dio's face was. Thoughts of how he almost caught Dio with his hands down his pants made his stomach clench with shame. "Goodnight Dio."

"Now hold on." A pale hand reached out and grabbed Jonathan's wrist now tugging the man closer. "I never said I didn't need help. Why don't you stay and help me Jojo?"

"Um I uh I suppose I don't see the harm-"

"Perfect." Without further confirmation Dio pulled Jonathan into his dimly lit room carefully shutting the door behind him. His thoughts were hazy, a certain filter placed on his mind as he leaned against the door to shamelessly admire the man he successfully trapped. Dio watched as Jonathan shyly shuffled away from him and couldn't help but enjoy Jonathan flustered helpless expression. "I'm actually very glad you came here tonight. For once you have good timing."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan finally got the courage to look up at the blond only to find the man stalking toward him with a predatory gaze. 

"What I mean," he brought his hands up to grasp Jonathan's face, forcing him to make eye contact. "Is that you can help me with my problem." Dio put emphases on 'problem' and rolled his hips against the other before forcing Jonathan to sit in the chair he was in previously. He subconsciously thought the little 'oof' Jonathan made was stupidly cute but that was the least of his worries right now. "No need to be so bashful Jojo, after all you're doing me a great service." He let out a breathless laugh at how bright red Jonathan's face was and how nervous he looked. "What am I going to do with you?"

Yes, what was he going to do? Something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop his advances, that this joke had dragged on long enough, but when had this been a joke? His body moved on its own, his mind failing to catch up in its drunken state and he slowly came to straddle the young Joestar with a lazy grin. Dio put his hands in Jonathan's hair gently tugging the soft locks - and oh how soft they were! - now silently enjoying the slightly panicked look in his enemy's eyes. 

"D-Dio what are you doing?" Through this whole ordeal Jonathan's hands were no where near Dio's body, almost afraid that the slightest touch would make things go further than he wanted. Dio found the whole thing hilarious. "This is highly inappropriate! I demand you get off me at once!" His voice was firm yet one could still hear the nervousness behind his confident words. His lips were pulled in a thin line as he stared up at Dio with new found determination. Dio hummed at the new expression, pleased to see those bright blue eyes giving him their full attention. Had Jonathan's eyes always sparkled in such a way? Dio leaned in closer, his own eyes dark and half lidded as he moved forward. "Dio st-"

"Stop?" He was so close. "Oh I don't think I will." Their noses brushed together and Dio could feel Jonathan's breath quicken as it fanned out across his face. "Do you know how badly you frustrate me? How many headaches you've given me? Do you understand how hard I try to restrain myself from you?" Dio's lips twitched in annoyance as he recalled hazy memories and mixed up feelings for the young Joestar. He pulled the black hair back with a little more force this time allowing Jonathan head to be tilted upwards and leave his neck vulnerable. Dio let his lips ghost over Jonathan's lips before he gently kissed the corner of his mouth, but he refused to stop there. He moved his attention lower, placing firm kisses across Jonathan's jaw line and eventually stopping at his neck. "Your every action drives me mad," he murmured against Jonathan's skin suddenly feeling the need press closer to the man. With a low growl Dio began to suck on Jonathan's neck and once the man began to squirm, he bit down hard enough to force Jonathan to stop. "Some days I could just kill you." His breathing was more labored and he could practically feel himself slip away more and more. "But I don't... so I think..." He leaned up again so he was face to face with the man once more. "That I deserve some reward for having so much damned patience with you." He moved forward, their lips barely touching again. "Now just behave yourself...," his voice was low and even, his eyelids slowly closing as Dio moved his hands to cup his face. "Jonathan...," it was barely a whisper against his lips but it sounded booming in Jonathan's ears but the most shocking thing was when he felt their lips crash together. 

The kiss was by no means gentle or sweet. Instead it was demanding, hungry and almost painful. Dio immediately took control of the kiss considering he was the driving force. Dio sucked on Jonathan's bottom lip eagerly clearly desiring more than what he deemed simple kisses, but once he begun resisting his advancements Dio happily bit down humming in approval at the pained grunt he received. Each reaction that Jonathan provided only worked to fuel his actions, making Dio want to revel in his annoyance that much more. His legs squeezed around Jonathan's waist as he dared to slowly glide his hips forward, the little gasp Jonathan made provided Dio with the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in the other man's mouth. Dio could feel Jonathan tense up beneath him but paid it little mind and focused on the new tastes he had discovered. He moved his tongue around Jonathan's mouth with ease, leaving no spot unexplored or coaxed in his own saliva before he let his tongue move across the other. There was only a moments pause then, much to his surprise, Jonathan moved his tongue against his own though it seemed to be more of a rebel push action rather than passionate one. 

Delighted by the change of events Dio continued his actions with more need than before. Dio wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck feeling rather determined to keep the man pinned in his spot as he continue to grind his hips against Jonathan. His normally cool skin now felt searing hot and he felt as if his stomach was coiled tightly around itself. His desire blinding him from how stupid this situation was, how much he would regret this if he continued, and how much a hated Jonathan. However his thoughts were short lived once he felt two large hand placed firmly at his waist. He couldn't help but moan as he felt the man give him a light squeeze. He finally pulled away, both men panting and now very red in the face. Dio smirked, pleased to see how Jonathan fell so easily. "My, my Jojo. I never knew you had it in you to-"

"Enough!" The loud reply came with a strong shove and soon Dio found himself on the floor staring helplessly at Jonathan. "I-I will not take part in this any longer." He stood quickly fixing his clothing and hair to look as proper as when he first entered. "You're drunk." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as if trying to erase any traces of Dio, but the blond could see how keenly Jonathan was observing him as if waiting for him to pounce again. "However that does not excuse your behavior!" He huffed and seemed more frazzled the longer he stared down into bright brown eyes. Without another word Jonathan stormed off slamming the door as he left the room. 

It was now quiet and the room seemed emptier. Dio laid back on the floor with an irritated huff at the abrupt shift in mood. The excitement he felt moments before seemed to fade away with each slow passing minute. What had happened?

Dio scoffed as he stared mindlessly up at the dark ceiling. What was wrong with that big idiot? To pass up such an opportunity was almost insulting really. It was fun while it lasted, but now he was feeling frustrated for an entirely different reason than Jonathan's overall stupidity. A pale hand drifted up to his lips, an almost cheeky smile finding its way onto his face as he recalled a certain warmth he got from all those simple touches.

Jonathan was correct, Dio was horribly drunk, but the most intoxicating thing wasn't the liquor but the sensation of kiss he eagerly stole.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that this will be the mildest chapter of this "story" and as it continues the chapters will become more M rated as Dio goes on his pursuit. This is a calm chapter because it's the first but further on you will notice more ~sexy time~ and probably more of my bad writing. So be warned and enjoy what else I have to write.


End file.
